Fazbear Kombat
by AllergyRelief
Summary: It's a big world out there, so your favorite OCs will inevitably meet someday. But in a battle to the finish, who would stand triumphant? Send OCs to see them fight others. Who will be victorious?
1. Chapter 1

**HELLOOOOOO, EVERYBODY! MY NAME IS ALLERGYRELIEF, and welcome to Fazbear Kombat!**

 **This is the best way to see your favorite OCs fight each other.**

 **Note: I am fully aware that a story like this has already been published. This story is not meant to copy anything from that story. This isn't even inspired by that story. I actually came up with the idea before I learned about that story. This story is not meant to use the possible later success of that story to attract readers or copy it and/or use any ideas from it with the intent to do so. That is what Something Feels Different is for.**

 **Now, let's set up some ground rules.**

 **First off, you can send your OCs any way you want, but it has to make sense. If you want, you can even send possible matches you would like to see or OCs you would want your OCs to fight. But I will not use one OC, like Fang or Exo, 5028 times. I also do not want an overabundance of people wanting their OCs to fight big, popular characters. I will also not accept OCs who are too overpowered or I deem as Mary/Marty Sues into the matches. No self inserts allowed, either.**

 **If you are a guest and want your OC to fight, please get an account first. I do not like having guest OCs, as I have no real way to know if they are stolen. For any of you wondering about the later match, I have permission from their creators to have them fight.**

 **I will not use characters from FNAF fan games or anything like that. So that means no Photo-Negative Mickey or Candy the cat. Licensed characters do not apply, either. So that means Dirk cannot fight Foxy or Exo cannot fight the purple guy.**

 **If you don't like the outcome of a match, you can call for a rematch. If I get enough requests for a rematch, then it happens.**

 **On that note, I need to clarify something. This story is not meant to determine the true outcome of a battle. So if I say that Fang can kill Shady, that does not mean that is the truth. These are based on who I prefer, or who I think would win, even if it isn't accurate.**

 **This story is based off of the "what if" scenario. This means that the characters will not be a merciful as they actually would be. But if your OC is against killing, don't expect them to win.**

 **Imagine it how you want. I like seeing it as two-dimensional sprites.**

 **Now, it is time for the thing everyone actually came for.**

 **Turn on the epic music! I recommend "This is Delirium" by Tryhardninja.**

 **The first match: Son of Jason's Leo vs Dj Storm's Storm!**

Storm was talking to Golden Freddy about who knows what. Suddenly, a knife came hurtling through the air, striking Golden Freddy in the side of the head. A lion ran up, pulled the knife out of the poor bear's head, and slashed upward so hard, he lifted off of the ground. Golden Freddy went flying backwards.

"That is what you get for killing me, Haribro!" Leo yelled at the probably-dead bear.

Storm was stunned. Her friend was just murdered in front of her eyes by some vengeful lion.

The temperature in the room dropped significantly.

The lion started to walk away. Suddenly, an icicle stabbed the wall in front of him. He fearfully looked over at the attacker and saw a very-angry looking Storm. If looks could kill, Leo probably wouldn't be dead, but he would definitely be frozen.

"You killed my friend." She said in an icy tone.

A lot of things ran though Leo's head at that moment, including: "She's cute." "I am so dead." And "*************". Language, Leo!

He settled on a retort.

"Sorry, Elsa, your friend is a murderer."

As soon as he said that, his fate was sealed.

 **THIS OUTTA BE A MATCH TO REMEMBER**

 **FIGHT!**

Storm shot a blast of cold air at Leo. The lion easily dodged the projectile, and shot towards Storm. He swung his knife at Storm, who flipped backwards. She flung several more ice beams at Leo, with one of them narrowly missing him. Leo suddenly felt very cold. This was very bad. Storm took this time to kick him really hard in the face. Leo was sent flying backwards. He skidded to a halt and ran towards her. He stabbed her with his knife and swung her around. After that, he grabbed her leg and slammed her into the floor over and over. He gave her a good toss out of a window. He ran outside after her. She had landed in the road. Leo jumped on a bus and put on a disguise. The bus ran into the weakened Storm. It drove around with Storm stuck to the front. They ran into an abandoned building, which promptly blew up. With Storm in it.

Thinking he had won, Leo began to walk away. Suddenly, a familiar-feeling foot hit his back. Storm was back! Leo attempted to stab her again, but she grabbed his knife. It quickly froze. Storm easily shattered it. Leo knew what was coming next.

Storm grabbed his chest and gave a blistering uppercut. It was so powerful, the two were launched into space. When they stopped moving, Storm kicked Leo back down to Earth.

Ace was walking around, sipping a smoothie. Suddenly, Leo landed right next to him. From space, Storm could see the impact crater. When Storm went back down to Earth, Ace had just finished putting himself back together.

"What a tragedy." He said, before walking away, humming a happy tune, with a big smile on his face. Leo's corpse was just starting to leak blood.

Golden Freddy suddenly walked out from behind one of the few remaining trees.

"Ha, I was alive the whole time!" He told Storm. Storm kicked his head off.

 **K.O!**

 **This battle's winner is: Storm!**

 **Heh. Ice puns.**

 **So, how did you like it? Tell me in the reviews. I want to know if anybody likes it!**

 **Until then, My name is Allergyrelief, and I am OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2: Exo VS Dirk

**HELLOOOOO, EVERYBODY! MY NAME IS ALLERGYRELIEF, and my profile has some major changes. Mainly, HALF OF MY STORIES ARE GONE.**

 **Why?**

 **I have just lost interest. But I will bring Fazbear Kombat to you, because I know that people love this story.**

 **Its time for the long awaited..**

 **EXO VS DIRK!**

Exo woke up to see his room in ruins. He ran out of it to see some unknown wolf tearing apart his friends.

"HA! You guys are weak!" The unknown wolf said, loudly.

"And just who are you?" Exo replied, wanting to stay calm.

"My name is Dirk, and I don't think you can be much stronger than your friends!" He told Exo.

Exo had a retort ready. "My name is Exo, and the only weak one here is you." He told Dirk.

"Really? Lets PROVE THAT!" Dirk yelled as he launched himself at Exo.

 **THIS OUGHT TO BE A MATCH TO REMEMBER**

 **BEGIN!**

Exo sidestepped the flying Dirk and unsheathed his knife, before zipping forward and stabbing the poor wolf over and over. But Dirk wasn't out of surprises. He whipped out his knifes, which promptly caught fire. Exo saw this and stepped backwards.

"S***.." He told himself.

Dirk shot forward and cut Exo pretty much everywhere. But Exo blocked several knife swings and somersaulted backwards before striking Dirk again. Dirk wasn't ready that time. Exo got some free hits before Dirk snapped out of it and grabbed Exo's good hand and throwing him over his shoulder. With Exo on the floor, Dirk crouched down and began to punch Exo's unconscious body. Exo woke up and stabbed Dirk in the face. It seemed like Dirk was out for the count.

"Hey, Exo?"

"What?"

"It feels like I've been on a long trip.."

Dirk then lunged forward and ripped Exo's head off.

"Because I now have a souvenir."

 **THE END  
This battle's victory goes to:**

 **DIRK THE DIRE WOLF!**

Dirk left the pizzeria. Watching him was a mouse. It was gray, but had purple eyes and a large purple scarf. Little did this mouse know that, from the shadows, three red eyes were watching it..

 **Dirk The Dire wolf belongs to the author of the same name.**

 **Exo The Explorer Coyote belongs to Michahell.**

 **I claim no ownership to any of those two characters.**


	3. Chapter 3: Suicide Mouse vs Symbiote

**HELLOOOOOO, EVERYBODY! MY NAME IS ALLERGYRELIEF, and please don't kill me for not updating the stories that people actually care about!**

 **This is the moment.. That people may or may not have been waiting for..**

 **Suicide Mouse (AllergyRelief/owner of creepypasta) vs Symbiote (CkBrothers)!**

 **First off, there are two new stories on my account. One details the events of twenty years after my first story, and the other is a collab between the two authors mentioned above. My writings are on Ck's account, and on my account, Ck's story can be found. In order to help promote this, I thought of something really stupid.**

 _A/N: You thought it would be something cool but it was me, Ck! ;3! Hey! I'm here to help._

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **I do not own FNAF, or Symbiote. CK owns Symbiote, Scott Cawthon owns FNAF.**

LETS GO!

Suicide Mouse sat in an alleyway, watching cartoons on his broken tv. Suddenly, a news alert covered the cartoon.

"WARNING! A GIGANTIC SCORPION THING HAS BROKEN OUT OF ITS CONTAINMENT UNIT! BE CAREFUL ON THE STREETS!"

SM was enraged by this stupidity. He teleported out of the alley.

Symbiote wandered the streets, destroying anything in its path. Suicide Mouse suddenly teleported in front of him. He held his hand up. Symbiote responded to SM by roaring in his face.

(Music: NoteBlocks "Gaster's theme" undertale remix)

 **MAY THE BETTER FIGHTER PROSPER!  
FIGHT!  
**Suicide Mouse didn't even have time to teleport out of the way. Symbiote suddenly threw himself at the mouse, trapping him against a wall, continually beating him. Suicide Mouse responded to this by stabbing Symbiote in the face with a katana. Symbiote fell backwards at this. Suicide Mouse took this opportunity to throw fireballs at Symbiote, then watched in horror as they did nothing. Symbiote leapt up and clawed Suicide Mouse in the face over and over, before grabbing his head and biting it. Suicide Mouse teleported out of the way of a second bite, before summoning a coil of energy and launching it at Symbiote.

(Ck starts writing here.)

Symbiote growled as it blocked the energy coil with its arms.

"C'mon, this isn't much of a fight!" SM taunted, levitating in the air.

Symbiote growled as it began to charge,clawing into the ground as it sent pieces of the road flying everywhere.

The scorpion tackled SM into the ground as it began to bite into the mouse's throat. As SM tried to teleport away, Symbiote's claws dug into the mouse's shoulder as it stabbed SM with its tail.

Symbiote kicked away the injured mouse, roaring as it began to lift pieces of the road, tossing it towards SM.

As the mouse easily dodged the attacks, Symbiote ran up, knocking the mouse down with its claws before it kicked it upward.

With a slap of its tail, SM was sent flying down the road.

Symbiote growled, clicking its pincers as it edged closer and closer.

SM fired a small ball of energy before Symbiote back-handed it, sending the attack flying.

SM suddenly began to convulse, his eyes widening as he saw flashes of fire, war, and pain...everlasting pain.

The mouse didn't noticed Symbiote walking behind him, unable to stop the scorpion from throwing him into the ground.

(Allergy continues writing now)

Symbiote didn't realize it, but the "Corpse" of Suicide Mouse suddenly started to glow. Symbiote suddenly noticed this, but didn't quite understand what was happening. A burst of purple and black light exploded out of Suicide Mouse. He floated up. His eyes and scarf were now red. He had almost no color aside from that, except for glowing white bones. As he floated out of the ground, a huge pair of wings, still colored black, erupted out of his shoulders. Nightmare Mouse was here. He eyed the scorpion beneath him, and started laughing.

"This will be fun." He said, before flying downwards.

Nightmare Mouse grabbed Symbiote and threw him into the air. He teleported up to the scorpion and repeatedly teleport punched him from every angle so hard that energy burst out of the scorpion. Symbiote then bit Nightmare Mouse. He fell to the ground, his mind overrun with horror.

An odd mouse thing, with white skin and no eyes.

Things never meant to be seen..

Symbiote walked up behind him, ready to rip the convulsing mouse in two. Just as Symbiote was about to, Nightmare Mouse suddenly got wise to his tricks.

"That only works once." He told Symbiote. He then touched Symbiote's forehead, unloading the nightmarish visions he was having into Symbiote. This caused Symbiote to become essentially brain-dead.

Nightmare Mouse grabbed Symbiote's face and flew high into the air.

"I'll see you in HELL!" NM yelled at Symbiote. He then threw the scorpion into the city street below with incredible force. As soon as Symbiote collided with the street, a massive explosion of energy erupted from the Earth.

LATER

Suicide Mouse was watching his cartoons is his alleyway, when suddenly, they were replaced by the construction reports of the city.

"ARGH!"

 **THE WINNER IS...**

 **SUICIDE MOUSE!**

 **That was cool.**

" _ **Everything I say has some truth behind it. You just need to look at it from a different perspective. But at the same time, I cannot cover what each word means from each viewpoint."**_

 _ **-AllergyRelief**_

In the crater of the explosion caused by Symbiote, an odd creature floated out of the shadows. It resembled Suicide Mouse in concept. It had white skin, with a blue face. It had no eyes, with only black holes to conpensate, and it's teeth looked oddly human. It had a blue dress with white spots, and had a bow on its head with colors matching her dress.

It waved its hand over where Symbiote used to be, and a scorpion-like hand burst out of the soil. She began to giggle.

"Come on, darling. Mother needs you." She said to the hand.

Impure Mouse had completed the first step.


End file.
